lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Warped
Warped Born from an unnatural union of humanoid and eidolon, the warped are forever marked by their planar heritage. While it is not as uncommon as some wish for a summoner to be intimate with their eidolon, any children resulting from the union are usually killed if discovered. Nearly universally feared or despised by most cultures, the warped tend to see life as a struggle. Often the warped only survive by the virtue of their humanoid parent, as their eidolon parents rarely care about them. This alien mindset is passed on to the warped, granting them great objective perceptive capabilities, but always carrying with it an altogether different way of thinking. The warped will often have trouble grasping social cues, making them awkward in socializing. This inheritance also passes on the need to find someone to “bond” to, which manifests as a need to belong to something. Warped find themselves in one of two mindsets. One group embraces their aberrant nature, studying their inner potential and using it as a tool. Others seek to master their heritage, trying to surpass and overcome it. Physical Description: While much of their physical description is based on their humanoid parent, warped can look radically different from one another. Some might look human with crab claws or gnomish with a serpent’s tail, while others look like typical members of their race, all of their evolutions internalized. They all share only one common descriptor, a version of the summoners mark, which exudes an incredible wrongness when looked upon, forever marking them as abominations to nature. Relations: With their alien mindset, unnatural presence, and usually monstrous forms, it is not unusual to find that warped don’t get along with many. This does mean, however, that they are fiercely protective of those they consider friends or allies. While uncommon, some warped do find small communities that grant acceptance and, more often than not, these are either halfling or gnomish communities. The halflings will do it out of pity for the poor creature, while gnomes simply find them interesting to have around. It is also possible for a warped in orc or goblinoid tribes to earn acceptance through violent ferocity. Most other cultures however see warped as monsters, not the least of which elves, who order any elven warped babies to be killed at birth. Adult warped fair slightly better however, due to the superstition around them, but any acceptance (if there can be any) has to be earned. Alignment and Religion: Warped vary in alignment and religion, although their usual lack of societal structure tends them towards chaotic. Any religion that welcomes outcasts and wanderers is where most warped direct their worship, as well as cults that focus on the unnatural. On the rare occasion where a warped is welcome in a culture, they will adopt any major religion that culture reveres. Adventurers: Warped being adventurers are common, as it is unlikely that even the most attractive Warped will be welcome in any one community for long. Names (both male and female): When they are bothered to be named, they are given names belonging to their humanoid parent’s race, often ones that denote shame. Design Note: Sizes and Speeds A warped always comes from humanoid stock. The warped always start with the size and speed of its humanoid parent. Calculate size modifiers as normal but use the stats given below. Table: Favored Class Bonus (Warped) Type: Outsider (native) Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma. The warped are strong of body and exceptionally aware. They exude a powerful wrongness that other beings are sensitive to as well as a certain social awkwardness. Size: As parent race. Speed: As parent race. Aberrant Nature: Because the union that produced them is violently against nature, the warped are treated as aberrations for the purposes of all effects. Darkvision: 60 feet. Marked: All warped bear an eidolon's mark, functioning in all ways the same, revealing them as different beings. Evolving Blood: At 1st level all warped receive an evolution pool and 1 evolution point, for which they may spend on an eidolon evolution as if they were an eidolon with the biped base form, and their effective summoner level for such evolutions is equal to 1/2 their character level. The warped lack some the greater abilities of an eidolon, the are restricted to evolutions of 1 and 2 point costs. In addition they are not allowed to take the following evolutions, Limbs, Improved Damage, Improved Natural Armor, Energy Attacks, and Immunity. In addition they may only receive a +2 benefit from the skilled evolution. For every 5 character levels they possess they gain an additional evolution point to spend. Once per day the evolutions the Warped gains may be changed as a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. In addition, shifting evolutions in this fashion causes the warped then gains the sickened condition for 1 hour. Design Note: Restricted Evolutions While this race purposefully removes many “problematic evolutions” it may be up to the GM to remove others that do not cohere with the campaign. GMs should be aware when they allow non-Paizo evolutions and how players can use them with this race. Skills: The Warped receive a +2 bonus on Intimidate and Knowledge (planes) checks. Repression: The warped can cast disguise self as a spell-like ability, save that they can only disguise themselves in the form of what they look like with no visible evolutions. They can use this ability a number of times per day equal to their Constitution modifier. Resistant Form: The warped receive a +4 bonus on saves to resist being polymorphed against their will. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Reference Document. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Paizo Publishing, LLC. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide I. © 2010, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide II. © 2010, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, Christos Gurd Grey Alien Racial Guide. © 2010, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Noble & Skirmisher © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, Dayton Johnson Tome of Twisted Things © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Ian Sisson, Caleb Aylsworth, Scott Gladstein, and Christos Gurd. Category:Races Category:Tome of Twisted Things Category:Halfbreeds